


autumn nights

by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus
Summary: [prompts!]“you smell nice”“we’re more than friends and you know it.”
Relationships: Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	autumn nights

**“you smell nice.”** you told mingi.

you were walking side by side, close but not enough- not to you. you glanced at him when you spoke, his eyes widened a bit and a little pink tint creeped up on his cheeks.

“thanks,” he bowed his head a little, “it’s that perfume you bought me.”

“i know, dummy, that’s why i commented.”

he smacked your arm playfully, “stop making me flustered!”

you giggled at his gesture and delivered a weak slap to his arm as well. he huffed and pouted, looking forward. you linked your arm in his, shoving your hand down his coat pocket, feeling his warm hand touch yours.

“don’t be sad, mingi,” you whined, swinging your linked arms, “you know i’m just teasing you.”

“i know, i know...” his voice was quiet and he was still pouting.

“mingi!” you whined again, “stop pouting!”

“or what?” he looked at you, his demeanor changed and he was back to his dorky self, “will you kiss me?”

he started making kissing sounds and shoving his face in your direction, making you laugh and pull away. you put your hands on your waist, frowning and stopped walking.

“ _as if_ i would kiss you!”

“you already did!”

you opened your mouth, “oh- that was once! and it doesn’t count!”

mingi laughed at your reaction, the hands on his stomach soon falling to his knees, bending over and trying to catch his breath. but everytime he remembered your shocked expression, it made him laugh more.

“twice and it counts to me.” he finally said, when he stopped giggling.

you rolled your eyes and decided to let the topic go, linking your arm with mingi’s again. the both of you stopped talking and you were appreciating your surroundings.

autumn had just come around and, with that, came the cold nights. but tonight was exceptionally warm, despite your attire saying the opposite.

 _maybe it was the way mingi made you feel._ mingi always felt like the radiating sun shining down on you, you’ve never felt anything other than happiness and warmth when you were with him. you might come off cold and a bit distant but he always brought out the best of you. and you _liked_ mingi- that’s why you messed with him. you liked the way he would get a little agitated when you complimented him or when you showed physical affection. you liked the way he smiled whenever _you_ smiled as well, how his eyes would turn into little crescent moons while doing it. you liked that mingi always wanted the best for you and how much he cared about you. you never took that for granted but you never gave it much thought, either.

mingi felt the same. he liked you just as much as you liked him. in his head, he liked you more than you could ever like him back. he appreciated every little moment he had with you, even if you weren’t physically together- the cute little morning texts you’d send him when you woke up earlier than him, when you would tell him about your day. whether it was good or bad, mingi always made sure he was there for you, to listen to every word and help you, if needed. he had to admit he liked it when you messed with him, you made him feel bubbly and warm and _it felt really nice_. he liked that you were open with him and you felt comfortable around him, you didn’t need to keep your walls up to protect yourself. 

the way your hand brushed against his, that is back inside on the pocket of his thick parka, made the both of you blush innocently. lost in a maze of thoughts, you stopped abruptly in front of your apartment complex. you looked up and back to mingi. he seemed just as distraught as you, not realising you both had made it to your final destination- he still had to walk home.

“thank you for taking me out today,” you said, standing in front of him, “i really loved being with you.”

“my pleasure.” he smiled softly, “it’s already late, you should go in. i don’t want your parents to think i’m a bad influence.”

you chuckled, “mingi, please... they already do.”

“hey!” he shouted and you shushed him, laughing while you did it. “sorry, but hey, what could i have possibly done wrong?”

you waved your hand, dismissing his words and smiled at him. he never stopped smiling, like usual, but something was different. the two of you were nervous, as if this was your first official date and didn’t know how to end it.

mingi opened his mouth, like he was trying to say something, but fear consumed him, so he pressed his lips together into a fine line. you looked at your hands, moving one of your rings up and down your finger.

“ **we’re more than friends,** ” mingi finally broke the silence, “ **and you know it.** and i’m sorry to be so abrupt but i really like you and i just want to know if you want to give us a chance and i’m so sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, i just had to get this off my chest or else i think i would explo-”

you interrupted him and his incoming stream of words by pressing a feather light kiss to his cheek. despite being so short lived, it made mingi’s cheek burn and your lips tingle. mingi’s mind went blank and he didn’t know what to say or how to react- and it’s not like you have never kissed his cheek before.

“i would really love to give it a shot,” you said, shyly, “i like you a lot too.”

it seemed as if mingi collected all of the stars in his eyes, the way they shone in admiration and delight. he pressed his plump lips against your cheek, repeating your sweet gesture. lingering there for a second or two, it felt like an eternity for the both of you.

mingi took a step back, taking a moment to think, and kissed your cheek again before hurriedly walking away, waving at you. he yelled “i will text you when i get home” and you waved at him, not being able to stop smiling. as soon as you got inside your building, your phone buzzed, signaling a new notification.

 **[mingi] [11:56]** wait does this mean i get to call you cute nicknames?


End file.
